battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Saucy Scandals
Saucy Scandals is the fifth stage in Walk of Fame. Battleground At the beginning, Super Metal Hippoe appears as well as a bunch of Mr. Angels. When the base is attacked, it will spawn the boss - Lord Gravey, with his support units: *Professor A. (does not respawn). *6 Mr. Angels, they reappear scarcely after that. *Super Metal Hippoe, stacked after every 54-57 seconds, up to 4 of them can be on the battlefield at the same time. *Dark Otter, stacked after every 47~50 seconds, up to 5 of them can be on the battlefield at the same time. This stage has less enemies on screen than previous stages in the chapter. Strategy First line: Defense M combo 2 meatshields (Manic Cat, Manic Eraser), Waitress Cat, one area-attacker (Paris Cat or better, Kasa Jizo), a long-ranged unit (Lufalan Pasalan advised, or a high level wave attacker like Manic Macho Legs Cat) and one high-health Uber Rare unit (Mighty Lord Gao is the best here). Other slots are up to you. First, you have to quickly defend your base against these mighties Mr. Angels and the Super Metal Hippoe that pushes your meatshields back. Summon your area-attacker (Kasa Jizo is best to quickly take down the Mr. Angels), take care of your meatshield line and summon your Waitress Cat to take down the Super Metal Hippoe. When you hit the base, the real struggle starts. Again an aggressive combo Super Metal Hippoe + Mr. Angels but this time supported by a very long-ranged attacker, Professor A., as long as powerful Dark Otters. Lord Gravey is not such a threat, but he also pushes your meatshields back. Lufalan Pasalan helps a lot here: besides his very long range that can hit Professor A., his critical hits can take down the Super Metal Hippoe when you loses ground. Mighty Lord Gao, with his strong ability, has a very high health to resist against the constant damage hitter Professor A., and his high DPS takes down the annoying meatshields that are Mr. Angels and Dark Otters. This stage is pretty much all about defensive, you have to protect your Waitress to take down the Super Metal Hippoe, and then send high health units against the Professor A., backed by some area-attackers against Lord Gravey. Strategy 2 Lineup: 2-3 meatshields, including Manic Eraser, Hurricat, Bronze Cat, Manic Macho Legs Cat, a high damage, slow attacking, preferably anti-zombie uber (Mighty Bomburr is recommended, but even bahamut should do fine), one area-attacker (Paris Cat or better, Kasa Jizo). The last slots are up to you, but bring an anti-black if you don't have jizo. Stall the first super metal hippoe with your meatshields and bronze cat, making sure to take out the angel bois with your area attacker. If the hippoe gets too close you can send out Hurricat to push him back. Once you've maxed your worker cat and your wallet, lower the hippoe's health a bit so that he has been critted about 6 times, then let him push to your base. Now stack a few manic legs cats, area attackers and one or two ubers/bahamut, and spawn Hurricats to finish off the hippoe when desired. When the base is hit and the horde is spawned, focus on sending out your manic legs cats to take out Professor A. and area attackers to put a halt to the dark otters' rocking. Professor A. Should go down relatively quickly, allowing you to focus on the metal hippoes and Lord Gravey. Keep spawning anti-metals and heavy high ranged cats and you should win. 2-Star strategy A truly hellish stage without a proper lineup.The mr. Angels will constantly weaken your cats.You will need critters for the Super metal hippoes.Lord gravey can be a pain,but the real problem is professor A. Kill im as fast as you can.After that,dark otters wont be much of a problem.Lord gravey wih super metal hippoes is the hardest part of the stage.Its not easy getting rid of metal enemies (unless theyre metal doge or metal hippoe).Anyways,once lord gravey dies,everything will be easy. Strategy 3 (Hoopmaster Cat) At the beginning, stall the Super Metal Hippoe as best as you can with meatshields. When it gets closer to your base, start spawning Hoopmaster Cat. After a few tries, it will freeze the Super Metal Hippoe and the second one will arrive. Only put out Erasers from now on. Keep on stacking Hoopmaster Cat until the Super Metal Hippoe is permanently frozen. Then, stack everything you possibly can, including a long-range Cat (anything works, even Prisoner). When you have a large enough stack, send a single critical hitter and kill the Super Metal Hippoe. Your stack will advance towards the base and destroy eveything. Make sure to keep on spamming everything, or the Super Metal Hippoes will push your stack back and destroy your base. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/stage/s0036.html Category:Sub-chapter 37 Levels